


Perfect

by taketorasaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketorasaurus/pseuds/taketorasaurus
Summary: for toraken week day 2!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 34





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> for toraken week day 2!

Kenma kneeled on the thin bath mat laid out on his parents’ bathroom floor. His upper half was bent over the edge of the bathtub while strong, gloved fingers rubbed bleach through the lengths of his hair, of which the roots had grown out more than they should have. Kenma didn’t suppose that Tora was being so rough on his hair on purpose - it was probably because of his natural strength. But still, he had to tell the boy above him to be more gentle on multiple occasions. He could feel his arms being pushed hard into the edge of the tub, digging into his skin and leaving behind red marks. 

After a few more minutes of silence and overly-vigorous massaging, Kenma was allowed to fall back from his knees and sit on the floor to wait for the bleach to set in. He leaned his back against the radiator behind him which emanated a light heat, making sure to keep his head tilted a little forwards. Tora sat on the edge of the bathtub, his legs stretched out in front of him so much that his socks hit the wall next to Kenma. He leaned back a little on his hands which had been stripped of the latex. 

Subconsciously, Kenma found himself staring at the boy sitting on his parents’ bath, not even a few feet away from him. He swore he could feel his warmth exuding from his body - Tora had always been a very warm person - but maybe that was just the radiator behind him. Tora’s head was tilted back a little towards the ceiling, his mohawk - which Kenma had once grabbed in a fight a week or so before they got together - freshly bleached. Kenma could feel his face heating up a little looking so closely at him, even though they’d been dating for a couple of years by this point. 

Tora looked down at Kenma, snapping out of whatever daydream his mind was occupied in until that moment. A year ago, Kenma would’ve rushed to look away, but instead he made intentional eye contact, their honey-coloured eyes staring into each other. The taller boy gave a smile at his gesture, and lowered himself from the edge of the bath to lean back against it, his legs brushing against Kenma’s. The contact was so minimal, yet still knocked some of the breath out of Kenma as his face truly did heat up. 

Calloused fingertips traced up and down Kenma’s shin, and their owner opened his mouth for the first time since he last uttered a ‘sorry’ after massaging Kenma’s head too hard. ‘You should do your hair up like that more often,’ is all he said. It was the same phrase he said every time they had their hair dying ritual, and it drew a heavy eye roll from the smaller boy, though it put a smile on his face simultaneously. 

‘You are so stupid.’ 

At this statement Tora lightly slapped Kenma’s leg, and crossed his arms in fake annoyance. His face contorted into an exaggerated pout. Kenma rolled his eyes again at the sight, but shuffled onto his knees and leaned forwards, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He began to move away and return back to where he was sitting before, but the other boy wrapped both his arms around his chest and pulled him back so he was perched lightly on his lap.

‘Don’t do that- you’re gonna get bleach all over you,’ Kenma snapped, and dropped off to lean back on the bath beside the other. He took hold of his hand instead and locked his fingers between the larger, more rough ones. 

‘But you’re so small and cute!’ he replied teasingly, knowing it would irritate Kenma to hear those words. They did indeed earn him a glare from the smaller boy, and he let out a gentle laugh as he ran circles around the back of Kenma’s hand with his thumb. ‘I’m just teasing! But it is true.’

They sat quietly for a little while longer, not needing to talk to feel comfortable in each others’ company. Their hands were still clasped together, though Kenma worried if his was getting clammy; he’d held game controllers enough to know that it was likely. 

Eventually, Kenma was leaning back over the bath while the other washed off the bleach, his hands once again held captive by gloves. Kenma noticed that he was being much more gentle than before but he couldn't tell if that was intentional or not. The gentle massaging nearly sent him to sleep. 

Once his hair was rinsed and entirely blonde, Kenma rubbed his hair dry with a towel. Tora removed his gloves, hooked the shower head back onto the wall and dried a bit of the floor where water had splashed down onto it. By the time he’d finished tidying, Kenma had tossed the towel into the laundry basket and was standing against the wall opposite the bath. ‘How does it look?’

Tora turned his head around, looking up from the floor at Kenma. When his hair was damp, Kenma’s hair always went a little wavy, and it took Tora’s breath away every time he saw it in that state. This, combined with the newness of the blonde which cascaded to his shoulders, left Tora crouching there with his mouth slightly ajar, not really sure what to say, not sure if he knew the words. He cleared his throat a little as Kenma looked at him, waiting for an answer and watching Tora’s cheeks brighten up.

‘Looks uh- really-’ 

‘Really?’

‘Really... Perfect.’

‘Don’t flatter yourself,’ Kenma said, the smile on his lips distorting the words slightly. It was Tora’s turn to watch his cheeks burn, and he grinned at the way Kenma still tried to hide it with his hair even after all this time. ‘Thank you.’

The sincerity of his thanks was so starkly different in tone to his first remark that it almost took Tora by surprise. It was soft, and he said it without a snarky smile playing on his mouth, reminding Tora of when they first met and he thought Kenma was just a very soft-spoken, unmotivated player. But he knew better than to think that by now. They’d lost count of how many of these bleaching sessions they’d had together, but the memories of them always stayed, like the time when they ended up having a water fight with the shower head afterwards, or the first time Kenma tried bleaching hair and left Tora with patches in his hair. 

Kenma clipped his hair back from his face and sat beside Tora again, backs against the bath panel. His head fell onto the other’s shoulder and he felt an arm wrap around his back, the hand brushing against his arm. 

‘You know you’re getting my shoulder wet right?’

‘Mmm.’

An exaggerated sigh blew out from Tora’s mouth. ‘Fine, but if I get frostbite it’s on you.’

‘That’s impossible, stupid.’

They sat silently for a while again, the quiet wrapping around them like a blanket, comforting. Then Kenma spoke again, his voice barely more than a whisper, and not looking up at all. ‘Tora?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’


End file.
